khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Exandro Iskios
Exandro Iskios is a Keyblade Master from the Western reaches of the world. With a hair trigger, Exandro is often the first of the Order to jump into the fray. Courageous, if not reckless, he is arguably the strongest member of the group. His keyblade is a bit untamed, and Exandro says that it is named Svarog. He himself has no idea where the name came from, it just popped into his head when his keyblade awakened. Physically gifted yet mentally lackadaisical, he is still a valued member of the Order. He was the fourth member Raeneth selected to the Order, and is the 19th registered Keyblade Master. History Growing up in a small town, Exandro’s family had always been the richest of the town-folk, causing a rift between Exandro and the other kids. Some looked upon him as superior and just wanted to be his friend due to wealth, but others saw him as a spoiled brat who got whatever he wanted. The latter judgment wasn't far from the truth of things. Exandro had gotten everything he wanted since he was a baby and with no actual person he trusted in the town he kept to himself most of the time practicing with the house mage and warrior. Exandro was considered a child protégé showing excellent skill in both aspects of fighting and soon became an eye for many people looking for a warrior to fight with them. Being raised with hardly anyone to call a true friend, Exandro still found the time to become very playful, often times seeing laughing during a battle, or cracking a smile when he enjoys it enough. His life was wonderfully carefree up until his parents passed when he was only twelve. He grew irritable easily whenever someone said anything he didn't agree with, often getting into fistfights at the drop of a hat. The entire estate was left in his name, but he was alone, unsure of his future, and that's when his keyblade found him. With this newfound power, Exandro gained a bit more confidence, feeling the warm love of his parents flowing forth from the handle of the blade. His anger was still a hair trigger, almost amplified by the keyblade he now possessed. He lived in his old homestead until he finally joined the Order. Exandro is the youngest Awakened Keyblade Master to date. The Order of the Western Sky Raeneth intended the young Iskios to be the second member of the group. Raeneth passed through the city and met the young man. Stylix was against his joining at first, but Raeneth persisted; he saw something special in the man. Exandro was unsure of himself and stepping outside of his comfort zone. His life was easy here; he never really thought about expanding his horizons. Raeneth and Stylix left, unsure if they'd ever cross his path again. However, Exandro was registered as a Keyblade Master then, making him the 19th. Raeneth returned some months later, another two members added to his group. Once more he asked Exandro to join his cause. Exandro was only seventeen years old when he finally relented and joined the Order of the Western Sky. His relationship with Raeneth is strained, often thinking of him as a father figure but growing annoyed when Raeneth treats him like an equal. For the first time in his life Exandro was not the best at something. In the Order, he was average at best and swore to himself to get stronger. Over the following six years he grew in strength and tenacity, shaving off a bit of his laziness. Exandro doesn't get along very well with the other members and tends to operate in more of a lone wolf approach than anyone else. Powers and Abilities Exandro has a streetfighter mentality to himself. Raised on fisticuffs, his battle skills not only showcase this, but really play into his strengths. He's a devastating close range fighter. Though he doesn't rely on magick at all, he has a few impressive skills. His main attack, Magma Blast is fired from his palm like a shotgun blast, incinerating all that lies before him. At the flames sizzle out a noxious smoke plumes that can cause even more damage. Exandro himself is not only immune to the odor, but it strengthens him. In a pinch, Exandro can call forth a Dark Inferno; a shimmering barrier of white hot flames that engulf his body and repair his wounds and refresh him. He's nearly untouchable while in this protective shield, but he can venture forth from it freely to jump back into the fray. With this and a distraction technique he calls Flare Blitz he has a few defensive options. Flare Blitz temporarily stuns the opponents nearby with brilliant fireworks he shoots off in the sky. His bread and butter are his offensive tactics when he swings his Keyblade. Svarog can separate into two weapons with a flick of the wrist, creating multiple methods of attack. Death Bringer calls forth his deepest dexterity and speed, slashing a foe wickedly fast while searing wounds with a blazing heat. The smell of cooked flesh lingers in the air after this skill is used on an unaware adversary. Searing Blades literally ignite his keyblade with a red hot aura that will burn and cut its way through nearly anything nearby. Finally, when the battle is to come to an end, Hothead is the final technique most foes will see. With superhuman speed and strength Exandro tears apart an opponent, moving so fast that he is little more than a blur. This technique causes a lot of duress to his body and so it is used very sparingly. Exandro is wonderful with his keyblade no matter what form it is in. His swordsmanship matches Raeneth's, and often the two have sparring matches that are more or less dead even as long as Raeneth continuously channels darkness into his heart from Alatariel. Svarog Svarog is a peculiar keyblade with a mind of its own. It imposes its will into Exandro's willing mind. He considers it his parents speaking to him when he uses it, and so it means more to him than anything. Svarog can change its shape into two blades connected by a chain, which can be used in a vast multitude of ways, which Exandro uses rather well. In any form, Svarog is a devastating weapon. The blade is cold dark steel with a blazing red hilt and gemstones seemingly encrusted into the blade. These shine based on Exandro's mood. The blade seperates exactly in half, with the length of chain that would normally contain a keychain connecting the two. When in its base form the keychain is shorter and twisted together. Category:Keyblade Masters